


Unexpected Trouble

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Paparazzi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: The paparazzi catch Rami and Joe as they leave a doctor's appointment. Soon everyone knows that Rami's pregnant. The paparazzi won't leave Rami alone.





	Unexpected Trouble

Rami’s pregnancy bump is very visible by 24 weeks.

He can’t hide it anymore. He’s stayed in the house for the past month because he still doesn’t want the paparazzi to know. 

Rami wants to keep this a secret as long as he can. It’s his first pregnancy and he doesn’t want to have it ruined by the paparazzi. He wants to enjoy it with Joe and their families.

He finds that he doesn't mind being stuck in the house. His agent sends over stacks of scripts he reads through. Now that he’s won an Oscar he’s getting better offers. So he spends his time reading scripts. He knows whatever roles he chooses are going to have to fit around the pregnancy. He and Joe have already agreed that Rami won’t take on work for a few months after giving birth. They want some time as a new family before either of them start working again.

When Rami isn’t reading scripts, he works on preparing the nursery. Joe’s painted the walls green and Rami starts adding to the forest theme. Working on the nursery relaxes him. He wants his babies to have the perfect room.

By now Joe knows that he can always find Rami in the nursery.

“You’re nesting,” Joe teases.

Rami scowls at him. “I’m not. Don’t make fun of me.”

Joe hugs him from behind. “I would never make fun of you. Not when you’re carrying my children. Not when you look so gorgeous.”

“I feel like a cantaloupe,” Rami says. “I’m huge.”

“You are carrying two little cantaloupes,” Joe reminds him. 

Rami rolls his eyes. Joe’s still stuck on using fruit names for their babies. He suspects Joe might try to suggest naming one of them after fruit. Rami won’t let him. But he might allow a nickname. Joe is allowed to be an embarrassing dad, after all. 

Joe rests his hands on Rami’s stomach. He rubs small circles over the bump as Rami leans back against him.

“I can’t wait to meet our babies,” Joe says. He sounds so happy and it makes Rami smile.

“Me either.”

Everything is perfect. 

Of course, it doesn’t stay that way for long.

~~~~~

His next doctor’s visit falls on week 26. It’s the last monthly visit before he has to start making biweekly visits.

He can’t believe he’s already six months pregnant. He both hates and loves how noticeable his bump is. Hates it because it means he can’t wear any of his old clothes or go out in public for fear of the paparazzi. But he loves it because it’s evidence of the family he’s going to start with Joe. The love wins out over the hate every single time.

Joe drives him to the doctor’s appointment. It’s an uneventful trip. Their time in the waiting room is also uneventful. 

There’s another woman there who keeps shooting them looks. Rami thinks she might have recognized him. Most of the people in this doctor’s office are good about ignoring who he is. The staff can’t release any info because of doctor-patient confidentiality. But so far they’ve never had any issues with other patients.

Rami sends the woman a polite smile. He hopes she doesn’t recognize him. He hopes that he’s just being paranoid.

He forgets about it as soon as they go into the appointment. Their babies are healthy and he and Joe both get a bit teary eyed again when they see them on the ultrasound screen.

Rami doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. Their little boy and girl. Their little set of twins.

His good mood vanishes quickly however. There’s a commotion when they exit the doctor’s office. It takes Rami a second before he realizes that there’s a swarm of paparazzi waiting for them.

Joe pulls Rami close and tries to shield him from view. They both ignore the questions thrown at them. And the cameras clicking away taking pictures. It’s awful. Rami’s always hated the paparazzi, but he hates them even more now. 

He wants to cry once Joe gets him in the car.

“Vultures,” Joe says, once he’s taken off. He checks the mirror and sighs in relief when no one is following them.

“I didn’t want this to happen,” Rami says. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Rami shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. They were going to find out eventually. I just wish it didn’t happen like this.”

“How did they find out?” Joe wonders.

Rami sighs. He takes out his phone. There’s already a bunch of concerned texts from his family and Joe’s. Some from his friends as well. Rami clicks on the one from Sami which has a link to a gossip site.

“One of the patients at the doctor’s office took a picture. She sold it to a gossip site,” Rami says. “That’s how they knew we were there.”

Joe’s hands clench on the steering wheel. “That’s awful.”

Neither of them speak much on the way home. Once they’re inside the house, Rami goes to the bedroom and curls up on the bed. Joe slides in behind him. He draws him close, a protective arm around Rami’s stomach.

“It’ll be okay,” Joe says.

Rami wants to believe he’s right. But he knows better.

~~~~~

His pregnancy becomes trending news. The pictures from the waiting room are spread everywhere. So are the pictures the paparazzi managed to take.

The internet is talking non-stop about Rami and Joe. Joe suddenly starts getting more direct messages on Instagram asking about it. Some people even get upset that he hadn’t shared the news online.

Rami doesn’t read anything written online. He knows there will be a lot of cruel comments. His publicist tells him as much when she reaches out. Joe has a look of rage on his face when he hears and sees what people are saying about Rami.

Rami is grateful he has Joe. Joe’s already gone into angry, protective dad mode. Rami is used to what people say about him. But he doesn’t want anyone saying such cruel things about his unborn children. They don’t deserve it.

“I won’t let them get near you,” Joe says. “Now or after the babies are born. I’ll keep you all safe.”

Rami kisses Joe softly. “I know you’ll protect us,” he says. He brings Joe’s hand to rest on his stomach. Joe’s face softens as he looks down at Rami’s bump.

“We do need to deal with this,” Rami says.

“We shouldn’t have to. We should be able to keep this a secret. No one needs to know about our family.”

Rami smiles. He knows how Joe feels. He hates that being famous means his family will be in the public eye. He hates that he might be bringing his babies into a world that won’t leave them alone.

~~~~~

By the next week it’s gotten even worse.

Now that the paparazzi know Rami doesn’t see the point in confining himself to the house. But it’s a mistake to think it’s okay to go anywhere.

He and Joe go out for lunch. The paparazzi are there waiting. They yell horrible things at him. Hoping to get his attention. Or worse, to see him get angry. Rami knows that they’d love to spin that out of context.

But the taunts are the worst. Rami’s hormones are already a mess. He can’t stand listening to people mock him. Or mock his babies.

Joe is livid. He wants to go on the attack. But he doesn’t because he also knows that’s exactly what the paparazzi want.

“Why can’t they leave us alone?” Joe asks.

Rami wonders the same thing. He wants to be happy and enjoy this experience with his husband. 

“Maybe we should make a statement,” Rami says. 

Joe agrees. Even though neither of them want to bring any more attention to their home life.

But they work with Rami’s publicist to craft a good statement. It’s simple, asking for privacy and respect. It says that Rami’s pregnancy is hard and that he wishes the paparazzi wouldn’t bother them. He wants to keep his babies safe.

Joe also posts to Instagram. He takes a picture of the two of them. Rami’s bump is mostly visible. In the caption he writes: “We wanted to keep this to ourselves as long as possible. There are people who don’t respect our privacy. There are people who have already said some harmful things. We’re both thrilled that Rami’s pregnant. We’re having twins. A little girl and boy. I’ve never loved my husband more and I can’t wait to bring our little twins into this family.”

They receive mostly positive comments. Someone starts a #mazlektwins hashtag that goes viral.

“They combined our names,” Rami says. He frowns. He doesn’t know if he likes it.

“It’s cute. At least now that they know they might leave us alone,” he says.

Rami really hopes that’s the case. He hates that they even have to make a statement. He hates that he can’t have his babies in peace and privacy.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Joe says.

He kisses Rami and pulls him into a hug. Rami rests his head against Joe’s shoulder.

“I don’t want them to have to deal with any of this,” he says. “I don’t want people making fun of them the way they made fun of me growing up.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Joe says. “You’re beautiful. Our babies will be beautiful. Anyone who says differently is an asshole.”

Rami smiles. “You’re going to be a great dad.”

Joe places a hand on Rami’s stomach and kisses his forehead. “We’re both going to be great dads. We’ll get through all of this together.”

This time, Rami knows he’s right. As long as they’re together, everything will be okay. For both them and their babies.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the paparazzi angst. The next bit will be happier. Rami and Joe will think of names and tease each other about who the babies will take after (still deciding on the names, but I like the idea of one dark haired twin and one ginger twin).


End file.
